


Cinnamon and Lace

by Crows_Imagine, electric_stydiax, TsukkiNoNeko, yadoiangel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Daddy Kink, Elf costume, M/M, Mention of slut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29472135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/electric_stydiax/pseuds/electric_stydiax, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukkiNoNeko/pseuds/TsukkiNoNeko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yadoiangel/pseuds/yadoiangel
Summary: Kuroo has a busy day at school, Kinoshita has a special holiday surprise for him.
Relationships: Kinoshita Hisashi/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Cinnamon and Lace

Tetsurou’s dying to go back home tonight. After all, it’s his first time spending the Christmas holidays with his new boyfriend, Hisashi. So, naturally, after he clocks out from work, he rushes home.  It seems like Hisashi felt the same, when Kuroo feels the buzz of his phone in his pocket.

**_Sashi <3_ ** _   
_ I’m home now! Just need to get changed.   
See you soon?   
_ received 06:13pm _

**_Tetsu :3c_ ** **_  
_ ** Pjs and takeout kind of night?   
On my way home!   
_ sent 06:13pm _

**_Sashi <3_ ** **_  
_ ** Oh not pjs   
You’ll see! Hurry home   
_ received 06:14pm _

Tetsurou wrinkles his forehead, wondering what Hisashi could’ve meant by that.

“Hisashi? My love? I’m home!” Kuroo shuffles his shoes off, hangs his coat and moves to the shared bedroom. What he walks into is an adorable sight, really.

His boyfriend is munching on cookies in a long red plaid skirt, almost hitting Hisashi’s ankles.

“Oh, hey, babe,” Hisashi greets after swallowing his mouthful. “Welcome back! I hope your work day wasn’t horrible~ Were there any students being naughty?”

“I think I have one right now~” Tetsurou replies with a hum. “You’re… it looks like you’re in your pajamas, actually, my love~”

“Is that so?” there’s a glint in Hisashi’s eyes. “Why don’t you see for yourself then?”

Then he stands, all his weight on his feet supporting his body in a graceful arc up, showing off a red and white number. Kuroo didn’t know where to look first; he was an absolute vision—on his feet were sheer white stockings, topped with a flaring red skirt lined with snow-like lace, and then a crisscrossing top, barely covering his torso of the same colors tied at his nape in a fashioned choker, and the final piece to complete the look, a santa’s elf hat on his head. The ensemble was overall festive, and seductive. Hisashi wore it well.

Tetsurou swallows. “Definitely not pajamas,” he says, voice higher than usual. The longer skirt now lays on the floor and Hisashi pushes it aside with his stocking-clad foot. “Much better than takeout on the couch.”

Hisashi munches on another cokie as he spins, letting the skirt fly up and show off his lace panties underneath the skirt. “Hi Santa, baby~ or are you Daddy?”

Tetsurou chokes. “Am I Daddy?”

“Oh Tetsu baby, you could be my daddy. Come closer for me?” Hisashi bats his eyelashes and if Tetsurou knew any better he’d resist and enjoy a moment with his lover before taking him as his own again.

Yet he moves closer and kisses Hisashi, tasting sugar and hazelnut on his tongue.

But what’s sweeter is the fact that Hisashi decided to dress up just for him, _ only him _ , for tonight. It’s definitely a treat after dealing with some asshole students, and the warmth his boyfriend is radiating…

It feels like home.

“Hmm, you taste so good, baby,” Tetsurou whispers when they part lips, nuzzling into Hisashi’s cheeks instead. “And you wore this all for me? Such a good boy.”

“Wanted to do something special for Daddy this Christmas,” Hisahi continues in that faux innocent voice, dripping with sweetness.

“You’re so perfect, baby boy.” Tetsurou cups his cheek, other hand brushing the back of his neck. “Were you good? Not touching yourself at all as you waited for me?”

Hisashi nods. “Was waiting for you, eating the cookies I made. Didn’t touch myself once, because I’m on the nice list, right?”

Tetsurou gulps, nuzzling Hisashi’s nose. “You have been the very best boy, and definitely on the nice list. Darling, let me hold you. I bet you’re as sweet as the cookies.” Tetsurou pulls Hisashi closer to him, placing him in his lap.

Hisashi wiggles around on Tetsurou’s lap until the swell of his ass is resting right against his hardening dick. Tetsurou’s hand immediately snake under the skirt to skim the lacy material with his fingertips before dipping under the elastics. 

“Now, what would this little helper want from Santa this Christmas?” Kuroo whispers, voice silky smooth as he runs a finger under his panties.

“I get to pick?” Hisashi asks in surprise, grinding down on Tetsurou’s cock.

“Of course baby. That’s what being on the nice list gives you,” Tetsurou answers, and then he dips Hisashi back enough for a kiss.

“I’d love to ride you like one of your reindeer,” Hisashi murmurs against his lips. “I love bouncing on your lap, Santa. Your cock is so big inside me.”

This is definitely stroking Tetsurou’s ego and he doesn't mind one bit. “I can do that, baby. Did you prep yourself?”

Hisashi’s smile is almost too mischievous as he responds. “I did, Daddy. You wanna see?”

At this point, Tetsurou knows his boyfriend is teasing him. Hisashi turns over in his lap, ass up in front of Tetsurou’s face. There he sees a bright red butt plug in between Hisashi’s cheeks, lighting up as he gives it a soft squeeze.

“Baby boy, what a cute surprise!”  Tetsurou ‘accidentally’ taps his fingers against the butt plug to jostle it deeper inside his boyfriend’s hole. “I like how it even glows.”

“Thought you’d like that little detail,” Hisashi chuckles. “ _ Daddy. _ ”

Tetsurou lets out a possessive growl at that. “And whose daddy am I?”

“Me! Only mine!”  Hisashi answers gamely, already bouncing on the taller man’s lap and making Kuroo hiss.

“That’s right, baby, you’re mine,” Tetsurou confirms, spinning Hisahi in his lap so that they were face to face again. He grinds up against the plug, and he swallows the blond’s moans with a fierce kiss.

“Can I have your cock now? You’re much better than a plug,” Hisashi whines, rolling his hips down on Tetsurou’s lap.

He pushes the plug deeper inside his boyfriend, savoring the deep whimper that escapes his mouth. “Gotta make sure you’re fully prepared, you know my cock isn’t small~”

Hisashi’s hard-on rubs up against Tetsurou’s, making them both blush. “Oh Daddy! I want it, please please fuck me. Fuck your good boy. I wanna sit on Daddy’s cock and get fucked stupid! Please?”

“Not yet, baby boy.” 

“But I was being a nice boy,” Hisashi huffs, lips jutted out fully in the cute way Tetsurou adores. “Thought I’d make it easier for daddy and got the biggest plug daddy got for me to prep myself~”

Tetsurou gulps,  _ hard _ . “Is that so, baby? I like how eager you are to have my cock so deep inside you… such a good, slutty boy you are for me, indeed~”

He continues murmuring sweet nothings into Hisashi’s ear, all the while rocking him into his dick, furthering the plug inside. It wasn’t enough for the younger man to climax, no, but Tetsurou’s goal is to drive him mad with want, so this was ideal.

“Santa—Daddy,  _ please, _ ” Hisashi begs after he realized Tetsurou’s taking his time, “Please, would you please fuck your good little helper?”

“But I love seeing you like this,” Tetsurou coos, gripping his hips. “I love seeing you unravel for me, become a mess right in front of my eyes. Such a gorgeous sight.” He lifts one hand and runs it over his panties. “My, they’re already soaking. So eager, baby boy, it’s cute.”

Hisashi starts to tear up as Tetsurou continues his ministrations, rocking him gently back and forth on top of his cock. “Daddy? It feels too good, I may make a bigger mess at this rate. I don’t know if I can keep this up.”

“I think you can hold a little longer, precious one. I like you like this, needy and red for me.” Hisashi tries not to scream, if only to remember his sweet, loving boyfriend will fuck him silly. He just has to not ruin his panties any more than he already has.

Hisashi whines, barely keeping from bouncing on the older man’s lap which would surely not be in his favor. Instead, he leans closer and latches on to the side of Kuroo’s neck, leaving kisses and the occasional bite in abundance. 

The taller man finally moans, and Hisashi reaches his lips, silently begging for a kiss that Tetsurou freely gives, tongue so sweet he knew the TA had to be feeling it as well.

“I want you, please Daddy,” Hisashi whines against Tetsurou’s lips. “I wanna feel you deep inside me, paint my insides white and make me feel you for ages. Won’t you?”

“Don’t you have a way with words, kitty cat?” Tetsurou softly chuckles. “You want to feel me all tomorrow? For me to fuck you hard and make you ache in the best possible way?”

Hisashi groans, pressing his forehead to Tetsurou’s. “Yeah, I really do. At this point, I don’t care so much for the how, so long as you  _ do _ fuck me. I want it, please Daddy?”

The pout on Hisashi’s face makes Tetsurou laugh, and almost consider yanking the bright red plug out to fuck him. Almost. He doesn’t though, and kisses Hisashi again.

“All in due time, love,” Tetsurou whispers to him, then lifts his hips up and off of his lap. “Let me take you all in at least. Why don’t you show off your outfit to Daddy, hmm? It’d be a shame if I ruin it without appreciating it first.”

And then he leans back in the chair, popping off the top buttons of his dress shirt as he stares at the younger man.

Hisashi brushes off his skirt and does a spin, shaking his hips a bit more than necessary. “I hope you like it, I picked it out with you in mind.”

“Oh baby boy, I love it,” Tetsurou coos. He loves seeing his boyfriend all dolled up for him. “So pretty on you. Can you do another spin? Show off your panties for me, darling.”

He giggles and twirls once more, making sure his skirt flies up. “Like this?”

“Yes, sweet one. Just like that for daddy. Such lovely panties.” Tetsurou coos as his hands move up and down Hisashi’s waist before pulling him in for another kiss.

_ He tastes like cinnamon, _ Hisashi muses as his boyfriend spins him around again.

“Keep your skirt up, baby boy, show me what’s mine,” Tetsurou then instructs, letting him go while his eyes focus around Hisashi’s hips. “Show me how much you want it.”

“Daddy,” the younger man whines, doing a wiggle with his lower body that reminds Tetsurou of thrusts, “I’ve  _ been _ telling you how much I want it.”

“You’re getting sassy with me now,” Tetsurou says with a tut. “That’s not very nice.”

“You teasing me isn’t very nice,” Hisashi replies with an even cuter pout. “I want your cock, I’ve been waiting all day! Didn’t even touch myself once aside from putting in the plug.” Tetsurou carries Hisashi to the bed and sets him down.

“Oh love. I suppose it’s time to handle that, isn’t it? You have been good today, lemme take out that cute plug of yours then.” Tetsurou flips Hisashi over, so his ass is facing him.

He pulls the plug out and Hisashi wails. 

“Oh I do love the way you scream, baby,” Tetsurou soothes, his thumb drawing circles around his hole. “I like it more when you scream my name, though.”

“ _ Daddy Tetsu _ ,” Hisashi whimpers, looking back at him with his bottom lip trapped between his teeth and tears threatening to fall from his eyes. “Won’t you  _ please _ fuck me?”

With one hand, he grasps Hisashi’s hip and the other adjusts his length’s tip to tease his hole. “Oh, baby boy. You deserve my cock, don’t you? You’re on the nice list and all you’re begging for is my cock. Then that’s what you’ll get.”

For a moment, Tetsurou drags Hisashi up and down before setting him on his cock and picking up the speed. “Oh! Please Daddy, don’t stop! I love being this close to you. Oh shit!” Hisashi can’t help but cry, especially because he loves Tetsurou and this intimacy, this fire between them was almost too much.

Tetsurou’s starting to shake now, too. From the sensations Hisashi is giving him and the words the blond is saying, it’s almost all too much. “Such a good boy for daddy, hmm? You take my cock so well, love. It’s almost like you were made for it,” he rambles close to Hisashi’s ear, occasionally licking at the sensitive skin there. 

He mewls like an adorable kitten, scratching at the sheets. “Yes, yes! I love your cock, gods I love you. You’re so long and you’re — oh!” Hisashi had his elbows propped up, but now his chest lays flat on the bed, ass up in the air and perfect for Tetsurou to squeeze.

So, he does. Tetsurou spanks Hisashi’s ass and his cock is suddenly in a deep squeeze as his boyfriend kisses him again. This desire he feels for Hisashi is like the eye of a tornado, twisting and pulling him closely.  It breaks the last of the TA’s control, making him push Hisashi down by the neck and brace himself on his knees, thrusting all the more forcefully into him.

“Yes, yes, yes…!” Hisashi chants, getting more garbled the longer Tetsurou fucks into him. “Daddy, I’m so close!”

“Gonna come for me?” Tetsurou coos, picking up the pace. “Come on Daddy’s cock, you sound so sweet when you do. I’m close too, come first and then I’ll fill you up full of my seed. Got it baby boy?”

“Yes,” Hisashi whimpers. “Yes, yes, just let me come!”

Hisashi presses his head into Tetsurou’s neck as he comes, his lover right on top of him as he spills onto Tetsurou’s hand.

“That’s my sweet boy. How do you feel now?”

Hisashi feels like he landed on clouds, drifting between awake and asleep as his boyfriend sits him upright.

“I’ll feel better when Daddy comes, and then we can cuddle,” Hisashi mumbles, and Tetsurou shivers at the absolute satisfaction in his voice.

“Okay baby boy, I’m gonna come now,” is all his warning, and then he was thrusting with all his might, chasing the orgasm he’d been pushing back. He doesn’t last long, with Hisashi mewling softly at his neck, kissing and licking occasionally. With a final push, he comes inside the blond, who only smiles at the feeling of Tetsurou’s seed.

“Daddy feels so good,” Hisashi happily says, spent and content. They stay like that for a while, whispering softly and holding each other close. 

“Time to wash up, Hisashi? A nice bath sounds good.” Tetsurou kisses him sweetly. “That was the best surprise, I loved it~”

“I’m so glad you did. I noticed you were stressed and figured you needed some love. Can we light those candles you like and have the fancy bubbles?” Hisashi asks, kissing Tetsurou’s jaw sweetly.

“Yes, anything you want baby. As long as I can hold you close.” 

Tetsurou carries Hisashi to the bathroom so he can start the bath.

“Hey Tetsu,” Hisashi starts when they’re already in the bathtub, with the blond’s back against the TA’s front, resting on him.

“Yes, baby?” Tetsurou humms, not stopping with the idle way he was running his fingers on the surface of the water directly above Hisashi’s chest.

“I know I did it for you, but I really enjoyed it too,” Hisashi is interrupted by a yawn, and Tetsurou sinks a hand in his hair to massage at his scalp. “So, when can we do it again?”

Tetsurou laughs softly, leaning down to plant light kisses on the side of his face.

“As soon as I buy you more of those outfits, love.”


End file.
